A dark shadow at the academy
by HuskeyNinja
Summary: this is my sixth vampire knight fan-made story. in this story I have added some oc's that belong to members of both Cross-Academy-School and MoonDorm groups as well as Kaname, Takuma, Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Ichijo(Takuma's grandfarther)


A dark shadow at the academy

by ~HuskeyNinja  
A dark shadow at the academy a vampire knight fan-made story The moon was high in the sky and the whole night class were gathered in the louge "I wonder why we were asked to wait here tonight?"Kaori asked Helen who looked puzzled "I don't know but something feels odd Kaori and I don't like it"she said to Kaori in a low voice and they saw Kaname-sama come down the stairs and stand next to Takuma and Ruka then there was a loud bang as the dorm doors opened and a dark coated man walked in and the doors closed behind him "who is he I haven't seen him before at the academy or the soiree" Kaori asked herself as did Helen as they watched the man bow before Kaname and then Hanabusa got slapped across the face by Kaname both Kaori and Helen where shocked by what happened. Things started to calm down a bit once Kaname took the man to his office "Helen lets go to the garden I think we could both do with some fresh air"Kaori said with a faint smile Helen looked down and nodded once they were outside they started to feel better "so there you two are"Takuma said with a warm smile as he walked over with Hanabusa "we have been looking for you all over the dorm"Hanabusa said "sorry if we worryed you, but we both felt like we needed some fresh air to help clear our heads"Helen said with a small smile "um...Aido are you alright?"Kaori asked "ya I'm fine just a bit sore"Hanabusa replyed "I wanted to see if you were alright after all the slap Kaname-sama gave you looked really painfull"Kaori said in a careing way as she hugged Hanabusa tenderly "Helen are you alright?"Takuma asked Helen "I'm just a bit unsure of that man Takuma."she replyed and then quickly looked up into his eyes and he say a small tear fall from her right eye "don't worry he is only here for a visit tonight"Takuma said as he held Helen in his arms to let her know that he will protect her "we will walk you to your rooms"Hanabusa said with a warm smile. One there way to thiar rooms Takuma was stopped by the man "it's good to see your well Takuma"the man said in a dark manner "thank you Grandfarther for the visit"Takuma said as he shilded Helen "Ichijo your car is waiting at the school gates for you"Kaname said as he showed up out of nowhere "very well I bid you a farwell untill my next visit"Ichijo said as he left "thank you Kaname"Takuma said to Kaname as he walked passed "good night Kaname-sama and thank you again"Helen said as she bowed her head before walking back to her room with Takuma once back at her room Helen turned and said goodnight to Takuma. A year has passed since then and new students to the academy are arriving and Helen and Kaori are asked to help show the new night class students around the dorm "alright then you shall both show a group of students around the dorm and then to thair rooms" Akatsuki said as he streched out his arms "Kaori the group your showing round is on the left Helen your group is on the right"he said as he walked off down the corridor "ok let's get started Helen"Kaori said with a happy look on her face and Helen replyed by smiling back before they showed the students around the moondorm a couple of hours passed and Helen and Kaori started to make thiar way to the new students rooms with Akatsuki "alright before you go to your rooms please say your name when Akatsuki points to you"Helen said with a small laugh. Akatsuki pointed from left to right and then started with the back row of students where he pointed right to left and the students said there names the first student replyed "Kyoya Himori" who had had slightly red eyes that looked like rubys when the light hit them the next student replyed"Rhyme Amika Ludwig" who had shoulder length black hair and pale green eyes "Sara Awayuki" replyed the last student who's hair was like a mist flowing down and her eyes were like two saphires Akatsuki then turned to Kyoya "I'll show you to your room in the boys dorm"he said as he walked with Kyoya to the boys dorm once all the students were in there rooms Helen and Kaori walked the thiar rooms and got ready to sleep untill the next day. all the students were asleep all apart from Helen who lay in her bed thinking of when Ichijo visited the moondorm a year ago and how uneasy he made the whole night calss feel and how she felt unsafe just being near him and she could sence that Takuma felt the same way her room started to light up with the early morning sun and all she could think to herself was how she didn't want to Ichijo again or for him to visit the dorm again.


End file.
